Animals within us
by Fantasy Dream Writer
Summary: While encountering a witch, The eight hero's (and ragnarok) got turned into animals and are trapped in the witches soul.


Episode 1 A new life With The animal within us

Living in death city lived 8 friends. Most Likely to be leader is a girl named Maka Albarn, she is strong, courageous, and is always there for everyone. After Blair went on in her usual way tormenting Soul. The nerve of that cat. Maka needed a breather, and now she found herself in the middle of the park, when she noticed a familiar face. "Kid?" Maka gained the reapers attention. "Maka? What are you doing here this late?" Maka laughed thinking back at Blair, "I could say the same for you." kid just sighed and exclaimed "Well, Liz and Patty are going all girl crazy again and are being completely messy. I just came out for air." 'yep that's Liz and Patty for you' Maka thought.

"I came to get some air too, I have half of the girls that you have, In my house and yet mine is two times worse." Maka sighed wondering why She let Blair live with her in the first place. Kid just laughed at Maka, "technically, you have two girls in your house, you forgot yourself." "I guess I did," She sighed.

Behind a tree a pair of eyes watched the two Meister's as they talked peacefully, "Hehehe-" The thing laughed cunningly. "save the talk for later."

Footsteps came running towards Kid and Maka as Blackstar with Tsubaki, (not in weapon form) Liz, Patty, and Soul came running towards the pair, "We came as soon as we heard," Liz panted. "What are you talking about." Kid said clueless. "so you really don't know," soul said. "Stein detected a witch right here" Maka thought 'I thought I sensed a witch for a second' Just then Crona came running up and panted, "get.. Away... from... here..." Crona panted.

"transformation, transportation," the voice said, screaming the last word grabbing the attention of the eight children as they all appeared in a bubble floating in the air.

"what's going on here, there's no way a star like me can be trapped like this" Black*star shouted punching the bubble. "Crona do you know what's going on?" Crona started to talk as some sort of magic started to surround everyone. "I don't like the looks of this" Liz said with fear in her tone. "Yay, bubble" Patty cheered. "this isn't a good thing" Kid yelled, Crona looked at the strange hyper girl. Then back at Maka.

"You see we are about to fall..." he said calmly as the bubble popped. Maka closed her eyes ready for impact. As she hit a tree slowing her fall. "Oof" The Meister rang. She landed in a puddle. She looked at her reflection shocked at what she saw. "This can't be" Maka squealed. "hey at least your symmetrical" Maka rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see a black cat with three white stripes going over his left ear. "Kid! You're a cat!" She kind of laughed at how ironic that was. Then in the tree was two squirrels with cowgirl hats which she assumed was Liz and Patty. Then a blue monkey hanging upside-down in a tree with a star on its belly was defiantly black*star. Tsubaki was a deer who had a star on her chest and she was still getting up from the shock. "where's Crona and Soul?" Maka panicked.

"Wow, even as a animal I look cool," Maka turned to see a little white puppy he was about the size of Maka when she was on her hind legs. Which she was. Then a little voice came from a little cave "I-I'm Sorry I couldn't stop the witch, I'm sorry." Maka knew that was Crona. "Don't be, ther was nothing you could do about it, besides it's not like we were hurt or anything." Maka tried calming Crona down.

Only kid could sometimes doubt himself more then Crona did. "But you are the only one who knows what is going on right now. We need your help Crona." Kid said calmly. He always was calm. So unlike the other Guys they probably would threaten Crona into talking but that would only make it worse. "Ok I'll tell you," Crona said. "The witch that sent us here, her name is Animelia, she has all power over animals and she can turn into any animal she pleases." Crona shivered. "and that's what she did to us she took us turned us all into animals and sent us to her dimension."

Maka still hasn't seen what animal Crona was. "Crona, what Animal are you?" Crona stepped out the show he was a black dragon with a pink spine, pink horns and Pink wings, all to match his hair color. "I-I'm a dragon." Crona said shyly. "hey, I'm surprised that witch didn't turn you into a cow but I guess that would be too cliche." Ragnarock snickered as the black Dragon grew another head. Maka was really annoyed by the weapon and sat on his head "Bet you don't wish I was a cow now do you." Kid laughed at the little fight they were having. "Get off of me you fat hare!" Ragnarock threw his head and knocked her into the puddle and it splashed Soul.

"Maka, why'd you do that!" soul growled. "Liz look at the cute animals!" Liz freaked out, "why can they talk!?" Liz practically fell out of the tree. "Oh they just woke up," Kid looked at the twin Squirrels as they jumped down. "you might want to look in the puddle." the black cat pointed with his tail. Liz walked up with Patty. Liz jumped back in shock as Patty just played with the reflection. Liz thought 'Wait I'm a squirrel and there's a cat right there...' "aah! Your going to eat me!" She said turning around and grabbing her ears.

"Really.." Kid, Maka, and Soul said at the same time. " I don't know if you noticed but it's Your Meister. " She turned around to see the black cat twitch his left ear as she noticed the three white stripes. "oh Kid, It's you!" she sighed. "I thought you were going to eat me." Kid, Maka, and Soul think at the same time 'She just noticed that.' "If I was going to eat you I would have done it already."

Maka looked over to the tiny Fawn fall over as she was getting used to her scrawny legs. "Tsubaki? Are you ok." Maka said. The fallen deer looked up. "Maka! Your a bunny." Maka pouted, the last thing she wanted to be was a cute and cuddly rodent. "yep, and you are a miniature fawn, surprise!" Maka said as she looked at her hooves shocked. Then she looked back at Black*star, still knocked out in the tree. "I'm sure the monkey suites him." she sighed.

Then they all walked to around the puddle and began discussing what they should do. "Why are you guys even trying just face the fact that you are never getting out of here." Ragnarock said. "But Ragnarock, If we don't get out of here then you'll never taste Tsubaki's food ever again." Liz teased. "Tsht" the dragon sighed "Fine, I'm in, but Crona and I don't know how to get out." Crona shook his head in response to that.

"Hey strange, little, talking animals, Bow before the greatest star you have ever seen!" A blue monkey shouted from the trees. "He's awake?" Maka said. "I wonder if he noticed he's a monkey yet?" Kid wondered putting his paw to his chin. "Yahoo!" the monkey shouted jumping down from the tree. "Yep that's the same Black*star as before," Soul exclaimed. "How exactly does a Little white dog know my name," Black*star shouted hurting everyones big ears (especially Maka's) "It's-" Soul began to say who he was but the loudmouth interrupted him. "Wait, of course you know me! I am the great black*star!" Soul got mad and barked in the monkeys ear, causing him to fall over in the puddle.

"Can someone explain to me why the pups so mad." Black*star looked at the other animals. Maka stepped forward and said "That's Soul. your best friend. I'm Maka. Liz and Patty are squirrels, Kid is a cat, Crona and Ragnarock are a dragon, and Tsubaki is a fawn. Seriously how slow can you be." Maka grew mad at the monkey. "Why are all of you animals?" Patty cheered, "Maka, you forgot someone!" Patty points to Black*star as he looks into the puddle. sure." He said as he flys up on top of a tree.

"I see a huge castle just south of here, and a very large tree to the east." Crona said. "let me see," soul said as he basically just jumps up the tree. Liz follows and Maka looks down at her Rabbit paws in sadness. "I can't climb." Kid looks back at the yellow rabbit and says "Sure you can, the tree is on a slope and you still have claws," Maka felt better, she jumped up on the tree and clawed at it so she could climb. She made it to the top as the moon shined on her fur. "See I told you, you could do it." Kid said climbing up. The five animals looked at the view. "which way should we go?" Liz asked. "Well, The castle might actually have civilization. The tree however could just have a bunch of insane monkeys. No offense to Black*star." Kid said looking at the blue monkey playing in the vines.

Maka laughed at Black*stars casual behavior. "Kid has got a point, we should travel there in the morning." they looked at the darkening sky. "Why don't you guys get us something to eat I'm starving." Ragnarock said after coming out of Cronas neck. "For once I agree with the nitwit," Liz said patting her stomach. "what did you say, Roadkill!" Ragnarock snarled. "you heard me" Liz said as she climbed down. Maka looked down in fear, 'I didn't think about the way down.' then Kid stops with Soul and he said "The way down is a problem." he looked at soul. "maybe Crona could help," he looks back at the now one headed dragon. "Crona, do you mind helping Maka down, she isn't exactly the climbing animal." Crona says "No, Not at all," and picks Maka up and flies her down.

As soul and kid jump down. Maka looked down and says "thanks" to Crona and they all went into the somewhat large cave Crona was hiding in earlier. Maka saw it started to rain as The sky darkened. In the back everyone was asleep. But Maka sat at the edge lost in thought.

The end.


End file.
